Of Green Toothbrushes
by sweetstrawberrysmiles
Summary: clint and his habits. Blackhawk, pre-movie verse and kinda alittle OC : and alittle attempted humor lemmie know what you think :D ONESHOT, might become TWOSHOT if i can find that plot bunny :D


hey, everyone! sweetstrawberry smiles, here:) i know, i shoudl be typing 'hello ouran' but this little plot bunny has been harassing me for days, and my lovely friend told me to get it out so i can finish the next chapter of 'hello, ouran'(cudos to you, electirclime22) so heres alittle blackhawk ficlet for you entertainment, i dont own so PLEASE DONT SUE. natasha and clint should TOTALLY just get it on already, and i have alittle crush on Jeremy Renner :3

heheheh, his is pre-movie-verse, and BTW _'this is talking over the com line'_ and **(these are translations)**

so please, sit back, relax, and enjoy :) dont forget to let me know what you think :D**  
**

* * *

Of green toothbrushes  
Clinton Francis Barton had many odd little habits that Natasha Romanoff had picked up on in their 2 years of partnership at SHIELD.

Some things she noticed immediately, like how his hair stuck up with a perfect slight messiness, presumably with hair gel, how his pale silver eyes had a touch of green and how he tied his boots with a triple knot, ends tucked away.

Other things took time to notice; like the way he put an ungodly amount of sugar and a dash of milk into his morning coffee, how he always liked wearing black clothes with dark , jewel-toned accent colors and his certain affinity for creatures with feathers.

But one thing that had stood out to Natasha was that green toothbrush.  
It was an ordinary, plain thing, but Clint never went on a mission without it tucked away in his duffle bag. Lime green, it always stuck out like a sore thumb, between folds of black. Artificial plastic and synthetic bristles always there, even if the mission is only set to take a day.

There had been many opportunities to ask about the toothbrush since they'd become partners, like the countless stakeouts, hanging out at hotel rooms when they finish missions a few days early, quiet nights on the helicarrier, but she never took advantage of them; instead, choosing to give him a questioning look, but brush it off her shoulder.  
It didn't bother her, and she didn't need to know, so she didn't ask.

* * *

Santiago, Cuba, Central America

SHEILDs best pairing was again, on an undercover mission.

The black widow was in a glassy ballroom, spinning her web of beauty and enrapturing the hearts of all in the room, including a especially influential drug dealer.

_"you know, its my birthday in 3 days."_ Natasha shot a smirk up to the top of the neighboring building, where the Hawkeye had made his nest, before replying quietly.

_'is that so? Well, looks like were going to have to organize a grand celebration, doesn't it?'_ she lay the Russian accent ton thick with the last part, smirking as she could practically see the smirk in his next comment.

_ 'now, now, black widow. Don't get distracted in the middle of you mission.'_ She took a sip of the long, elegant wine glass in her fingers and smiled.

_'shut up, Hawkeye.'_ He chuckled on the other end, and she heard the faint sound of him pulling an arrow from his quiver onto his bow. _'get to it, nat.'_ Black widow nodded subtly,knowing he would see it, and turned the charm oh full volume.

She shifted so the tops of the sizable breasts would show out of her midnight strapless gown, and began towards her target, walking with a sexy swagger that drew eyes to her pert bottom and toned leg that kept peeking out from the long slit up the side.

"hola allí. ¿estás sola esta noche? cree que puede ser para un poco de diversión?"** (Hello, there. Are you alone tonight? Think you might be up for alitle fun?**) she purred in perfect Spanish to the surprisingly handsome Cuban mobster, free hand trailing down his midnight blue tie.

"oh, im siempre para divertirse un poco cariño." **(oh, I'm always up for a little fun, sweetheart)** he grunted in reply, and on the other side of the com line, Hawkeye chuckled.

_ "not much for sexy voice, hey? At least he has a nice tie, matches your dress"_ ?Natasha ignored Clints teasing, subtly sliding her bare leg up the marks own suit clad one, bringing her blood red lips up to his ear and whispering softly

"entonces prepárate para ser sacudido hasta la médula, bebé"**(then get ready to be rocked to the core, baby).**

A disgusting smile spread across his face, and he snaked an arm around her waist, grinning as they started towards the door. "i no hacer esto vas a necesitar respaldo para ésta, la viuda de negro" **(I don't think your going to need backup for his one, black widow)** he growled into her ear, and the next things happened in slow motion.

_"NATASHA LOOK OUT!_" Clint screamed into the earpiece, as he watched his partners invisible com be ripped out of her ear, as gunshots were fired and panic screams echoed throughout the ballroom.

He called for Coulson and the extraction, and then as he slipped into the building though one of the broken windows, Natasha was dragged to the middle of the room by her short red locks, and dropped unceremoniously in the middle of a group of well dressed mobsters wielding guns.

Already her nose was bleeding, and several bruises were beginning to show on her pale shoulders, nothing covered of protected by the dress.

"la viuda de negro famoso. los rusos están pagando un alto precio por ti. pero creo que, tal vez tengamos que divertido que prometió antes de que te regalen a ellos, sería una pena desperdiciar una mujer tan hermosa."**( the famous black widow. the russians are paying a high price for you. but I think, we might have that fun you promised before we give you away to them, it would be a shame to waste such a beautiful woman.)**

The leader, a greasy, sleazy looking man eyed Natasha with lust burning in his eyes, as he begun to pull off her gown. Before Natasha could even spit a sarcastic comment, a arrow pierced him right in between the eyes.

Several other followed, downing man left and right. Those left began to panic. "¿quién es?! ¿qué es lo que quieres?!" **(who'e there?! What do you want?!**)Their screams echoed throughout thenow empty ballroom, as more and more fell prey to the silent barrage of arrows.

One man foolishly grabbed Natasha by the hair, and held a gun to her side. "Voy a disparar! muéstrate!" **(ill shoot! Show yourself!)** he screamed, and there was a small pause, when an arrow shot out and pierced him right in the eye. He fell to the ground, but not before pulling the sensitive trigger, and shooting Natasha in the abdomen.

"NAT!" arrows took out the remaining stragglers, and Clint dropped down from his shadowy perch in the roof beams and skidded to Natashas side. She was on her knees, hand pressed to the wound and eyes wide, refusing to believe she had just been shot.

"Nat, are you okay?" he asked hesitantly, and she smiled weakly to him, before collapsing face first, onto the cold marble floor. Clint pulled his partner face up and into his arms, cradling her softly in the mass of dead bodies. "Nat? Nat, wake up!" her green eyes lulled open, and she looked up at his worried form.

"Shuddup, Barton, I'm taking a nap." Clint shook her gently, prompting her to keep her eyes open. "now is not the time to be napping, nat. Coulson's comming with back up soon, and I need to you hang on, okay?"

blood seeped out of her wound in her belly, dripping onto the ground and soaking Clint's arms. "but, Clint,I'm tiiirredd..." her eyelids began to drop.

"Tashh, Tash, you need to stay with me. Stay with me, please." she tiredly giggled and sighed, looking up at her best Friend with a intoxicated smile. "Cliiinnt….. tell me something no one else knows…" she whispered, obviously delirious with her blood loss, so Clint decided to humor her just this once.

"what do you want to know, Nat?" she giggled again. "what's with your green toothbrush? The one you bring to every mission?" Clint rolled his eyes, chuckling softly.

"on the door of death, and that's what you ask?" "don't laugh at me, Barton. Just answer the question." She said, mock seriously, and Clint smiles, giving in to an urge his felt since meeting the Russian beauty and caressing her cheek softly.

"I bought that an hour before I left for your mission, it was the lst thing I packed before I left, the last thing I put away before I started tracking you. And you turned out to be the best thing that ever happened to me, so I kept it. Because it reminds me of you." Nat looked into the archer's eyes, green piercing Silver, and burst into laughter.

Loud, joyous sniggering snorts echoing in the empty ballroom as she let the waves of mirth escape.

"Clinton, that is the cheesiest thing Ive ever heard, and its why I love you." She said and lost consciousness, head flopping to one side with eyes shut.

"TASH! TASH! NATASHA! I NEED YOU TO WAKE UP!" her eyes shot open, alight with panic.

"WHO?WHO IS IT? WHO'S DYING-oh, its just you,Clint, go away, im sleeping…" she raised a blood soaked hand to swat him away, just as the windows began rumbling from an incoming chopper.

"don't sleep on me yet, Nat, our ride is here."

"are we going home?" she asked, and Clint lifted her and tenderly began carrying her to the helicopter on the neighboring building.

"we can go anywhere you want, Nat, anywhere you want."

* * *

what did you think? i love blackhawk, they are so amazing together! :D

might do a little epilouge, we'll see how it goes :)

please review!

much love x


End file.
